Divided we Stand
by Drunken Assassin
Summary: They day before the tributes are selected, the arena is bombed. After the tribute parade Katniss and Cato meet on the roof. After a bunch of hitting, and cursing, an announcement comes up that will change everything. Please read and review.
1. Face to Face

Hey guys Drunken Assassin here with a new story. Now if you're going to leave a review make sure you thank my beta Mockingjay34. This is a Cato/Katniss fic, and after this one could you guys check out my other one please? It's called Freedom. This first chapter takes place on Katniss' first night in the Capitol. Mockingjay34 and I do not own anything.

Katniss' Pov  
How did this happen? Why did it happen? As I look back into my life I ask myself over and over again, what did I do wrong? Everyone in District Twelve thinks the Reaping is rigged. I believe it now; I must have done something to offend the Capitol. They knew that if they rigged the bowl to have Prim's name be called, I would volunteer.  
I still remember it, the Reaping. It will be forever burned into my mind.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Welcome, welcome. To the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games." Effie spoke in her weird Capitol accent. "Don't forget, may the odds be EVER in your favor," Effie enthusiastically shouted into the microphone. She walked over to the girl's reaping pool and waved her hand over it before finally reaching in and pulling out a piece of paper. She took a moment to read it and said, "Primrose Everdeen!"  
At that moment my entire life flashed before my eyes. I saw my father, learning how to hunt, Prim's birth, buttercup (blasted cat), her goat. I didn't even think twice. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shouted trying to escape the Peace Keepers that held me back.  
"Well, well. It looks like District Twelve has its very first volunteer, come on up." I slowly took a few steps forward. "Come on, dear," Effie said in her ridiculous accent. Once I got to the stairs I saw her heels. God, those things looked like they were 10 inches high. Once I got to where Effie was standing she asked "What's your name dear?"  
"K-Katniss Everdeen." My voice sounded just like it was when my father died, depressed and shocked.  
"Well I bet my buttons that was your sister wasn't it?" She asked in a knowing voice.  
"Y-yes." My voice was barley audible.  
"Well, everyone, let's give a big round of applause for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen."  
The citizens of District Twelve raised the three middle fingers of their left hands to their lips and held them high. After she figured out what it meant, Effie quickly said, "And now for the boys."  
She walked over to the bowl and once again waved her hand over it and reached in and pulled out a small slip of paper. She scurried over to the microphone, opened the paper and said, "Peeta Mellark." No. Just no. The Capitol can't be that cruel can it? This boy saved my life once; I never even got to repay him for it. I don't think I ever will be able to; we could both be dead in two weeks… we probably will be dead in two weeks.

~~~END FLASHBACK ~~~~

Ugh! I need air. I walked over to the elevator and pushed the roof button. Once the elevator dinged I walked over to the edge. I looked down below at the Capitol from above; we were about 16 floors high. I wonder what falling would feel like.  
"You can't jump, there's a force field."  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw a flash of blond. Peeta? No, Peeta is not that built. I looked up and came face to face with my most dangerous enemy. I had just come face to face with the District Two tribute, Cato. "Hello, fire girl," he said with the biggest smirk on his face.  
"You're not supposed to be up here. Only tributes from Twelve are allowed," I nearly hissed.  
"Aw, what are you going to do? Get your drunken mentor? All the districts saw that embarrassment at your Reaping. Speaking of the Reaping, you've got guts but, guts won't save you in the arena now will it?" He spoke slowly. The smirk, if possible, getting bigger and bigger.  
"I don't need guts what I need is a…" I stopped myself. I almost let my secret out. No one can know what I can do, not unless I want a target on the back of my head.  
"Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me," he whispered in my ear. At that I doubled over laughing. "Now, now Twelve, I don't see what's so funny."  
"Please, you said I could trust you. I can't. You are my biggest competition in the arena, Cato. Marvel and Glimmer have no hope at all. Clove will be a challenge but, you Cato, you could kill me. Do you not understand that I need to win? You don't. You just want to." With that he smiled.  
"You think I'm your biggest competition. Well, that's sweet. And yes I do want to win. Now, Katniss, do you really need to win? You just want to get back to your sister." He just crossed the line. No one talks about my sister.  
"No Cato, I need to get back to my district, if not they will starve. Sure, I want to get back to my sister but I also need to do this for Twelve so I can feed them. Do you know what starving feels like? Of course not, you're the Capitol's lap dog always fed and pampered. So fuck off." The next thing I know I am pushed against the wall. Cato had one of my hands gripped in his hand.  
"You better watch what you say Twelve…" Slap!  
"My name is Katniss and I have two hands dumbass!" I'm really asking to have my neck snapped now but I'm too angry to care. By the look of shock on his face I guess that he hasn't had anyone stand up to him in a while.  
"Big mistake." He gripped both of my arms and squeezed hard enough to almost break them.  
"Ouch! Cato, stop please your hurting me." Something I said must have gotten through to him because the angry look in his eyes was replaced with worry.  
"Goodnight Katniss. I suggest that tomorrow you show us what you really can do if you want to live past the first day."  
"Attention tributes attention, due to unforeseen problems, training for the Hunger Games shall be two weeks instead of three days. That will be all." The legendary vice of Claudius Templesmith boomed over the loudspeaker.  
"Well, well, guess who gets to live a few more days-."  
"You."  
"That's what you think, Good night." He whispered lightly his breath hitting my neck. Before he walked to the elevator he pecked my check. Normally I would have tried to strangle him, but considering the position I was in, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. There was one other thing about that little peck though. It felt something. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

Well that's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please push the little blue button at the bottom please? It would mean a lot, don't forget to like and follow! Now before you flame my ass about why the training was moved back read the summary.

~~~~~Drunken Assassin, Mockingjay34~~~~~~


	2. Revenge

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! As I promised here is your next chapter .

Cato's Pov  
What did I just do? Why did I let go of her wrist? More importantly, why did I feel something when I kissed her? Ugh. This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to go into the Hunger Games, kick some ass, and get out. I was not to kiss a girl, especially my biggest enemy. Sigh. Hmm. I'm screwed. Training has been extended to three weeks; I know she is going to ask questions tomorrow, I just know it. Even I don't know why I kissed her. I guess she reminded me of Cate. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

"Cato, you have been at the academy for 6 years. It has been decided that you will volunteer when you are 18," my mentor Brutus said proudly.  
"And Cate you shall volunteer when you are 18," her mentor Enobaria said with a smirk on both her and Brutus' faces.  
"Wait, no that's no-not fair." Cate stuttered out.  
"Hmm? Oh really? Now, how is that not fair?" Enobaria asked.  
"You know I love Cato you can't put me in that arena with him!" We were drawing in a crowd of Peace Keepers now.  
"Oh, yes we can." This time it was Brutus who spoke.  
"But if you're so serious about not going in this arena, you must be punished." Enobaria spoke with a huge, sly, sadistic grin growing on her face. "Cato, you know that anyone who refuses to go into the arena must be punished by what?" She was holding in her laughter now.  
"D-death," I whispered.  
"Yes. Death. Now who will kill Cate?" Brutus said, with a sad tone. That was odd even for him, Brutus never sounds sad.  
"No. You can't kill me please I'll do anything. Please don't kill me. Please!" Cate was crying now.  
"Well dear, you won't go into the arena so your only option is death," our head Peace Keeper said.  
"Hmm. Cato, you will execute Cate." Wait, WHAT?  
"N-no." I couldn't kill her. No! I won't kill her.  
"Yes. You will. Or we will kill your sister and your family will follow." Wait. That voice. Oh no it can't be. I turned around and came face to face with President Snow, the leader of Panem.  
"So Cato, who will it be? Your family or Cate? Who is going to die?" He was smiling like the madman he is.  
"C- Cate" what was I saying?  
"Excellent," President Snow said with a sadistic smile on his face while handing me a sword.  
As I walked up to Cate I saw the fear in her eyes.  
"C-Cato please don't do this." She was crying so hard I could barely make out what she said.  
"I'm sorry Cate, but I have my own family." I said as I raised the sword to her  
throat.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~

I was only fourteen years old then, ever since I vowed that I would win the Hunger Games for her. But now, Katniss has come into the picture. I will not be able to win while she is still alive.  
I stop rambling in my mind and decide to get ready for bed.

~~~~TIME WARP (Next Morning)~~~~

As I wake up for training I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. As I look into the mirror I can't help but see a brute from District Two feeling something for District Twelve trash.  
I walk into the dining room and see my mentors, Brutus and Enobaria sitting at the table with Clove discussing strategy. Yeah like we need it. Although I can't see her, I know Clove has a bored look on her face.  
"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up." Enobaria hissed out then she flashed her gold teeth. Bitch.  
"Hey, Brutus what's going on with the extra training time?" Clove asked suddenly looking interested in something besides her knives.  
"To be honest Clove… we don't really know, none of the mentors do." Enobaria answered for him.  
"Well, what do you think it is?" Clove once again asked curiously. If she doesn't shut up were both going to get in trouble.  
This time it was Brutus's turn to answer, "We think it could be numerous things, one, we're not allowed to tell you, two, if Enobaria and I are right it really isn't anything serious."  
"But Brutus and I can tell that it would involve in the destruction of District Two, and the odds of that happening are slim to none." Enobaria said looking slightly reassured, but it wasn't convincing.  
"Come on, Clove lets go to the training center." She looked like she wanted to fire back with a sarcastic comment but she decided against it.  
We walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the training center. The ride only took 15 seconds but it seemed like forever. As we walked out we saw all of the other tributes looking really scared. Well, except for the Careers, the District Eleven male and both tributes from Twelve.  
I looked for Katniss as the head trainer, Atala, told the tributes about the arena. I finally found her in between the District Eleven girl, Rue I think her name was, and her district partner, Peeta. She and I locked eyes for a moment and I smirked at her. She just scowled and turned her head back to Atala.  
After Atala was done talking the tributes went their separate ways. Clove to the knives, me to the swords, Marvel to the spears, and Glimmer to the bow and arrows. As I surveyed the Careers, I noticed that only Glimmer wasn't talented. She couldn't even hold the bow right. I looked around the room for Katniss and saw her at the knot station. I stifled a laugh. When will knots be needed in the games?  
I went over to the trainer and he handed me a sword. I walked towards the dummies and began to decapitate them all. After a few hours of training we were dismissed for lunch, I noticed that the only thing I did was cut off fake heads.  
I looked around for Twelve and found her staring at me. She looked just like Cate. I still remember her cries for help that day. I finally came to a conclusion, I would win the Hunger Games, and when I do, Snow can be sure of one thing.  
I will have revenge.

OK so, this is important. I don't know when I will update next. The chapter has been started however there is a holiday coming up for me and I don't know when I will be able to update. Please review if you liked this chapter

~~~~Drunken Assassin~~~~


End file.
